Seatbelt restraint systems are required in new motor vehicles so as to help protect a vehicle occupant in case of collision. Today, there are demands on current seatbelt technology to improve seatbelt restraint systems to make them easier and more comfortable for users. Many improvements have been in the form of seat guide loops. These seat guide loops help to position the seatbelt across an occupant and many guide loops have special features to enhance occupant safety. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,770, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,292, and U.S. Ser. No. 2001/0054839 A1 for examples.
However, in existing guide loop technology there are a few problems. Many of the guide loops are not easy for some occupant demographics to use. When the seatbelt restraint system falls behind an occupants' seat, it can be difficult to retrieve. Many are difficult to re-attach and make it difficult for occupants to access the rear of the passenger compartment from the front seat area. Many times, especially in smaller vehicles, there is tight packaging of the quarter trim of the car to seat and it is extremely challenging for an occupant to reach back and retrieve his or her seatbelt. Additionally, many of the guide loop systems are expensive because of the molding used to make them. Consumers have long wanted a seatbelt restraint system that utilizes a guide loop to solve these problems.
This low mount seat guide loop solves the above-mentioned problems by providing easy use for all occupant demographics. It allows for easy re-attachment and easy access of the rear passenger compartment while keeping costs down. It also keeps the seatbelt buckle in an improved ergonomic position. The closest known technology to this invention is a high mount guide loop, which does not present the seatbelt buckle in an ergonomic position.